Consecuencias del ayer
by Naanis
Summary: El haber estado bebiendo sin parar causó que Onodera tuviera un despertar inesperado, por lo que Takano se llevaría una gran sorpresa al escuchar ruidos extraños provenientes de su habitación. [One-Shot]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _La lectura incluye Yaoi._

* * *

Era una mañana hermosa, en una habitación igual de hermosa que la vista, pero, ¿qué hacía Onodera en una habitación, en una cama, y, sobre todo, en una casa que no era suya?

La noche anterior había estado bebiendo en casa de Takano debido a que había sido todo un éxito el manga en el que trabajaron. Bebieron y bebieron hasta que Onodera terminó muy embriagado y no podía ni mantenerse de pie, por lo tanto, se quedó en casa de él.

Despertó asustado, y con una erección.

 _«¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?»_ Se preguntaba.

Había tenido un sueño húmedo con Takano.

Suspiró y comenzó a recordar su sueño. Cerró los ojos y empezó a visualizar a Takano duchándose. La erección aumentó más y más al imaginar el agua recorrer los músculos torneados de éste. Sentía que las gotas eran sus propias manos, cuyas recorrían cada parte del cuerpo desnudo de Takano y eso lo excitaba más. Inconscientemente, bajó su mano hasta su entrepierna y empezó a acariciar su miembro erecto. Podía sentir como si su cuerpo se quemara y tenía que encontrar un modo de calmar esa sensación.

Lo sacó del bóxer y continuó acariciando su miembro. Aquella sensación lo hacía estremecerse un poco. La excitación aumentaba más al imaginar como las gotas cristalinas de agua recorrían todo su cuerpo, y no solo eso, también le excitaba más el imaginar cómo pasaba el jabón por todo su cuerpo. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, él deseaba ser todo lo que entrara en contacto con el cuerpo de Takano.

— _Takano_ … — Decía entre jadeos.

Mientras tanto, Masamune estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para su amado: Ritsu. Él estaba tranquilamente cocinando la comida preferida de éste. Entre todo el silencio que se apoderaba de la habitación logró escuchar unos ruidos extraños que provenían del cuarto, sin embargo, no le dio mucha importancia.

— _Takano… Takano…_ — Repetía una y otra vez

En el fondo sabía que era algo normal, pero, se sentía sucio, depravado, manchado. ¿Por qué el haber soñado con su jefe le causó tal cosa? Estaba preocupado, pues él no quería admitir que en realidad lo ama y lo desea. Lo que más le preocupaba era que en cualquier momento él podía entrar y verlo ahí, en su cama, masturbándose y pronunciando su nombre.

Dejó de imaginarlo y continuó masturbándose. Era inevitable el detenerse, no podía. Debía quitarse esa sensación.

Continuó masturbándose y tenía que acabar tan rápido como pudiera: no quería encontrarse con Takano en una situación como esa, así que, volvió a imaginar el cuerpo desnudo de su jefe. Le parecía tan sensual, tan sexy, a pesar de que ya lo había visto así una infinidad de veces.

Siguió pronunciando repetidamente el nombre de éste y los jadeos terminaron convirtiéndose en gemidos, su excitación estaba a tope.

— _Que bien se siente…_

Takano continuó escuchando ruidos extraños y dudó un momento, ¿le estaría pasando algo a Onodera? ¿quizá se lastimó? ¿o estaba soñando y se estaba quejando? Intentó ignorar los ruidos, pero, le era imposible, así que, terminó yendo al cuarto.

— _¿Onodera?_ — Los ruidos eran un poco más intensos

Abrió la puerta y se encontró algo que no.

— _Ah… Takano…_ — Seguía repitiendo sin darse cuenta de la presencia de este

— _¡Ritsu Onodera! ¿Qué crees que haces?_ — Se sonrojó. No pensaba encontrarse de ese modo a su querido Ritsu.

El chico se espantó y soltó un grito, cayó de la cama y jaló las sabanas para cubrirse.

— _¡N-No es lo que parece!_ — Estaba extremadamente avergonzado y nervioso. No sabía qué decir, pues, quizá Takano ya llevaba buen rato observándolo. ¿Qué diría al respecto?

— _Así que pensabas en mi… ¿Eh?_ — Se acercó a él y se le colocó encima — _No sabía que yo te ponía de esa forma…_ — Acercó su rostro al cuello de Onodera y le dio una suave mordida.

— _¡Basta Takano! ¡Dije que no es lo que parece!_ — Intentaba alejarlo, pero era muy fuerte, por lo que le era imposible moverlo de ahí.

— _¿O lo habrás hecho a propósito porque lo deseabas? Parece que me estabas provocando…_ — Comenzó a plantar besos en el cuello de Onodera — _Te haré mío…_

— _¡Detente!_ — Gritó con desesperación, pero, en el fondo era lo que deseaba.

— _Te quiero Ritsu Onodera…_ — Besó sus labios. — ¿Ya dirás que me quieres?

— _¡No! ¡Esto no es amor!_ — Volvió a gritar.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 _¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! (?) Tenía muchas ganas de escribir esto, sobre todo, la parte final._ _«¡Esto no es amor!» Fue épico, lol. Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia. No se olviden de dejar sus reviews y favs. ~_


End file.
